We're Drunk and the Queen of Drunk Is Sober!
by hope4love
Summary: After a wild and Crazy Soccer Part Marissa has to take care of Ryan! What happens when Seth and Summer crash in on the newlyweds!
1. the night in question

**SET SOME TIME IN THE FUTURE BUT NOT ALL DO DISTANT FUTURE. RYAN AND MARISSA ARE HAPPY BUT THE SEX HAS NOT HAPPENED YET! I DON'T KNOW WHY I FEEL THAT IS IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU I JUST DO!(NO NEED TO GET TO FAR A HEAD OF THE SHOW I GUESS), SETH AND SUMMER ARE STILL STUCK IN THE FLIRTING PRE-TOGETHERNESS STAGE ALSO ASSUMING THAT JUST LIKE IN EVERY OTHER DIVORCE MARISSA IS SUPPOSED TO STAY THE WEEKENDS OVER AT HER MOTHER'S HOUSE TAKING FULL ADVANTAGE OF THE SPOILERS . . . SO YES JULIE IS WITH 'GRANDPA' **

Ryan sat quietly in the darkened pool house waiting patently for Marissa to be done with her shower. Still feeling a little buzzed from the soccer victory party Ryan didn't remember to lock the door, like he usually does when he knows that more than likely Marissa will be spending the night. 

She always spends the night when she is supposed to be spending time with her mother. Ryan didn't think it's her mother she was avoiding so much as 'grandpa'. 

All his intoxicated mind could think about was Marissa Cooper naked soaping her body just a few feet away. The thought that all that stood between them was his cloths, which were easily lost and his inability to stand up got him very excited. 

Marissa exited the bathroom in only a towel and came and sat on Ryan's lap. She hadn't been drinking, being the good girl for the evening.

"So exactly how drunk are you?" Marissa asked, slightly worried seeing as how she had never seen him drunk, and right now his eyes were all but crossed.

"I'm fine" Ryan slurred trying desperately not to think about how gorgeous Marissa looked in a towel with wet hair. With out thinking Ryan reached out a finger and caught the drop of water that was about to disappear into Marissa's cleavage. But being as drunk as he was Ryan didn't just move him finger forward he moved his entire upper body. This caused him to push both him and Marissa onto the floor.

So there they lay, spread out on the floor of the pool house. Ryan on top of Marissa and his finger wedged in between them, stuck in her cleavage. Marissa couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Usually she was the one to drunk, and needing to be cared for! And their position, though painful probably would look fun and incriminating to Mr. or Mrs. Cohen if they were to pick now of all times to start checking up on Ryan.

Ryan didn't get how it was funny, but then again he figured that was because he was drunk.

"Okay off off off I can't breathe!" Marissa started to protest trapped and crushed by the full weight of Ryan's well-built body! 

With the help of Marissa Ryan managed to roll over sprawling himself on the floor, starring at the ceiling. All he could think about was how could he get the room to stop spinning long enough for him to take advantage of Marissa in a towel. Then suddenly Marissa's head up-strucked his view of the ceiling, throwing his already dazed perception for a loop. 

"You are toasted! You big lush!" Marissa said before leaning in for a quick kiss. Being toasted Ryan kept on kissing her for a second after her lips had left his. God he's funny when he's drunk Marissa thought. She was straddling his waist now, which she quickly realized would look even worse if she was caught so she quickly stood up, and just as quickly moved away from Ryan to get changed. Sure they were together, but he really didn't need her standing naked except the towel over his head. That was just mean.

She quickly went through his stuff and picked out a pair of boxers and a wife beater. She pulled on the boxers and rolled them three or four times turning them into extremely low hot pants she realized, but there was nothing she could do. She had to roll them if they were gonna stay up. She then dropped the towel and slid the wife beater on quickly. Again realizing how dumb she was for putting a white shirt on her slightly damp body but again what was to be done. He only owned white wife beaters.

She crossed back over to him where she realized he had passed out. Unwilling to join him on the floor, or sleep alone in his bed she began to shake him trying to wake him up. He moaned and muttered something before pulling her down to the floor and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Come on Ry, we have to get you undressed and in bed." She said fighting with him but also fighting with herself due to the large part of herself that was willing to just close her eyes and go to sleep right there.

"Naked, who study's naked?" Ryan asked confusing real life with the memory of a conversation he had had with Seth a few days ago.

"Not naked but not in what you're wearing come on now get up." Marissa said pulling herself free standing up and now trying to pull him up as well. 

With a few more mutterings of complaints to slurred and hushed to make out Ryan finally stood up. Wobbly as he was Marissa managed to get him to the bed and push him down on it. With a big thud and a few resounding bounces Ryan came to rest on the large mattress the Cohen's now provided him.

Marissa started by taking off his shoes, then both his sox's. Knowing that his pants would be the most difficult she left that for last. Happy for his casual style Marissa sighed and though how much harder it must be for him to do this for her. She gently crawled up the bed combing to rest when she was straddling his thighs. 

"Come on Baby" She cooed as she tugged at his arms trying to get him to straighten out. After a few pulls she got him into an upright enough position and remove his top. She paused for a minuet and starred with lust filled eyes at his chest.

Ryan was well defined, ripped even and she had never really noticed till now how smooth he was. Luke had never really had a smooth chest, there was always stubble all over. A prickly chest is not a fun chest. 

Ryan's chest seemed to meld flawlessly into his tight abs and thick shoulders. She ran a hand from his shoulders down over his stomach to the fly of his pants. 

But before she started to undo them she looked to his face. She took in his features then came to rest on his eyes. Their eye's locked and she could see, the arousal, the passion, the love all covered by the thick veil of cheep beer and vodka, but before she could think about it to much he lost the strength to support himself and dropped back down onto the bed.

"Marissa," Ryan slurred from his now flat position, "Are you a virgin?" Ryan had been wanting to ask that question for some time, actually since she had told him he was to late the night of the party, but he had never had the courage.

"Ryan" Marissa said frozen for a second thinking about how to answer that. She quickly recovered though and finished removing his pants before crawling up next to him and laying herself beside him. "If you still want to know when you wake up tomorrow then I'll tell you. Okay?"

"It's okay if you're not" he said as he pulled her into his arms. "I won't think less of you." He paused for a long beat. 

So long in fact Marissa had though he was asleep and had started to drift off herself. When he continued it startled her causing her to pick her head off his chest and look into his face. His face shown with innocence, something she couldn't recall ever seeing there before. 

It was in fact with this innocent face that Ryan said "I'm not. But I wish I was so that you could be my first." 

Marissa's heart just melted. He was sweet, even when he was drunk. Most of the guys she knew just got dumb and angry, but he got dumb and sweet. She liked that. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the check before settling back down on the bed. 

Just as she got comfortable she heard the pool house door shoot open. 

"Coop!" 

Marissa turned quickly and saw that Summer was coming through the door very drunk and on the back of a also very drunk Seth. Summer had yelled so loud it not only startled her but Ryan jumped as well. Marissa was just about to get up when Seth dropped Summer onto Ryan's bad next to her than got in himself.

"What the hell . . ." Ryan said as he felt the bed shift and sink with the weight of the two new people.

"Dude I'm drunk, your drunk, Summer's drunk, and the queen of drunk is sober! Let us stay in here so my parents don't catch me. It's like a sleep over." Seth tried to snap his fingers then but ended up hitting Summer in the head instead. 

"Owww" Summer said while Seth continued. "Come girls take off your cloths and have a pillow fight"

"Naked, no one studies naked." Ryan said for the second time this evening, making Marissa take note so she wouldn't forget to ask him about it in the morning.

"Oh man did I salt your game dude." Seth said finally realizing he had crawled into bed with two half dressed teenagers that so badly had the hot for one another. And the Ryan had just said naked. Was Ryan naked or was Marissa Seth wondered but was to drunk to ascertain. 

"No dude, we were talking about how I don't have a Virginity so I can't give what I'm gonna take."

Marissa cringed when she heard that knowing that Summer was not gonna let that slip.

"Ryan you think . . ."

"Nothing! Summer lay down and shut up! It's bedtime. You too Seth. Everyone just shut up and go to sleep." Marissa yelled hoping no one would notice her obvious change of topic.

"Fine mom" Seth muttered as he laid back down and got comfortable.

Everything was quiet then, and Marissa laid back down to try and sleep to. She liked it better when she was the drunk one she decided.


	2. The morning after

Marissa woke up when Ryan suddenly jumped out of bed and ran down the hall way towards the bathroom. She laid there for a second, waking up starring out the windows that surrounded them. She rolled over onto her back and looked to the left and saw no one. Looking at the clock and realizing it was almost noon she shrugged off the other drunkens absence and rolled out of bed. Making her way down the hall that lead to the bathroom. She slowed as she approached the open door not sure if his urgency had been a need to pee or a need to vomit. Much to her dismay she heard the reminiscent sound of heaving and quickened her pace.

When she got to the bathroom she immediately sunk down to her knees beside Ryan. Ryan was sitting back on his heels looking at the toilet blankly. He turned to look at her and as iff that small change in the placement of his head made him nauseous he immediately launched himself forward and threw up into the toilet.

Marissa scouted forward toward Ryan placing a hand soothingly in his hair and laying her head on his shoulder. Facing away from the actual vomiting Marissa softly mummered reassurances that he would be okay until his heaving stopped.

Ryan unwilling to move his head just kept it lying on the side of his toilet. The cool porcelain felt good against his temple. His head was spinning his throat was dry he had a throbbing pain in the base of his neck and behind his eyes not to mention the nausea. Idly he wondered how him mother did this all the time but just let it slid not wanting to add depression to his already long list of ailments at this moment.

"Funny thing is," Marissa started a chuckle in her voice, "I want you know more than ever."

At this both Marissa and started to laugh. Marissa picked her head up and Ryan sat back on his heel's again. They both looked at each other, and realized as they always do when they are alone that they were in love more now than they were yesterday. 

Ryan sat back against the wall opposite the toilet and Marissa went and sat next to him. For a min. They sat side by side without a word said till Ryan tried to put his arm around her and pull her into him. At this Marissa jumped up.

"Hell no you are brushing your teeth and taking a shower before you try any of that."

Ryan put his hand on her mid thigh and squeezed sending her falling to the ground and giggling incessantly. Ryan knew that was a ticklish spot and wished his stomach and head wasn't keeping him against that wall, so he could join her in a little impromptu wrestling match.

Ryan heard the door to the pool house open and Kirsten call him and gave Marissa a desperate plea with his eyes. He did a lot with his eyes he thought randomly contemplating what Seth had said on their first day of school at breakfast. He didn't know how he conveyed things with just a look but he knew that if Kirsten saw the look on his face now he was gonna be in trouble.

Marissa quickly ran from the bathroom and intercepted Kirsten before she got past the bed. 

Kirsten took one look at Marissa wearing Ryan's boxers and his wife beater. She looked around then and noticed there was no Ryan. Figuring he was probably in the bathroom considering that is where Marissa ran from she decided to deal with one hormone ravaged teenager at a time.

"I was looking for Ryan to see if he remembered he promised to help me set up for Sandy's Birthday party, but I guess I can have a little talk with you while I wait for him to get out of the bathroom."

Marissa inwardly cringed at this. For one Ryan was not coming out of that bathroom anytime soon, and secondly she hated any conversation that started with we need to talk

"Mrs. Cohen it ummm Ryan isn't going to be out of the bathroom for a while! He wanted to take a shower!

"Ryan is usually quick in the shower." Kirsten said getting more and more suspicious of the situation as time passed.

"Yeah yeah he is but he umm hurt him self . . . at the game yesterday and I asked him to take some extra time. The hot water will be good for it."

"We have a hot top Marissa. Why didn't he just get in it if he was sore."

Marissa was stuck she didn't know what to say to this. She couldn't honestly think of a reason. "You know Ryan he hates to admit anything is wrong. It was hard to get him to agree to take a long shower."

Kirsten let it go deciding that talking about why Marissa had obviously spent the night, and what had happened was more important.

Marissa knew what was coming. She had been successfully sleeping over with Ryan for three or four months but eventually she knew they were gonna get caught. Especially if it wasn't her in the bathroom trying to the puke while the parental units were in the room. Unfortunately of she had listened to her instincts and changed the moment she got out of bed she wouldn't behaving this problem but in her current state of dress denying her transgression was implausible. 

"You spent to night?"

"Yeah." Marissa had learned a lot from Ryan in the year she had known him, Kirsten realized watching Marissa. Marissa stood eyes down shoulders slumped and responding with only single syllables as to never give more away than was already given up.

"Why?"

Marissa paused for a long time but realized this conversation wasn't going away and she just had to suck it up and barrel through it. "It's better then the alternative."

"And what's that?"

"Sleeping at home."

"And all that's going on is sleeping?"

Marissa blushed at Kristen's round about way to ask if her and Ryan were having sex. "Of Course."

"Well maybe that isn't the best idea. I'm sure your mother misses you."

"She has never said she has. She's usually not home."

"I'm just not comfortable with this. I'm sorry but you are going to have to go home and sleep in your own bed, not in Ryan's."

"Yes mama."

"Alright. When Ryan gets out of the bathroom could you have him come to the house?'

"Yeah no problem."

Kirsten turned to leave and Marissa waited till she saw her go back in the main house before turning back around and going to the bathroom. Ryan still sat exactly where she left him leaning against the wall looking rather pale and rather green.

"So I have to sleep at home from now on." Marissa said with a mocking tone.

"Yeah or you just gotta learn to get dressed before noon." Ryan responded looking up at her and realizing for the first time how great she looked disheveled and wearing his cloths.

"Well you've got to get up and take a shower before she comes back and finds out exactly why OI slept till noon and didn't change my cloths the minuet I woke up!" Marissa replied.


	3. What Ever Happened to Seth and Summer

I'm not as confident on my abilty to write Seth and Summer so be gentle. I realize though that everyone is wondering . . . 

What happened to Seth and Summer this morning?

Summer rolled over and stretched. She was drunk; she could feel the warming tingles stretched through her body still. Her mind wasn't sharp enough to remember where she was so when she opened her eyes and found herself lying face to face with Seth Cohen she freaked.

"Ewww Ewww!" She started to slur louder and louder till she finally woke up Seth. 

Seth had been having a wonderful dream. He and Summer where laying on the deck of a beautiful mid sized sail boat. All he could see around them was stretch after stretch of clear blue skies and matching ocean. He then looked at the beauty beside him, Summer. Ryan had ignored him when he said he would thaw her icy heart, but he had been wrong to. He should have trusted as Seth always trusted that he would get her! Eventually even if it was a dream!

That was when Seth decided to make this dream a little bit more entertaining. He moved over to Summer's lounger and looked down at her petite bronzed body. She was gorgeous but she knew that. He leaned in for the kiss and right before his lips meet hers she started to scream. Eww ewww ewwww was what came from Summer's lips and right before he was pulled out of his dream al he could think, was not even her I'm that lucky.

As soon as Seth heard Summer screeching he clamped a hand over her mouth. Summer did not appreciate this though and bit him hard.

"Damn!" Seth cursed as he picked up the hysterical drunk girl that laid beside him and carried her quickly out of the pool house.

Once they were out side the pool house he let her down. Quickly checking around he ignored the obviously still drunk Summer to see if she had woken up the happy couple who he saw still lying soundly in the bed they had just escaped from. Idly he thought about just how much of Ryan's game he might have salted, but then let that slide when he realized his head was still spinning.

"What the hell did I drink?" He asked more to him self then anyone else but that didn't stop Summer from responding.

"Two cups of cheap beer. You are such a girl Cohen!"

Seth just looked at her, her comment required retaliation but his mind just wasn't functioning yet. "Well we can't all be alcoholics like you!" He replied condescendingly while patting her on the head

"Oh whatever. I can hold my Liquor! You're a pansy Cohen."

"I wasn't taught by my parents the art of boozing. Really it was a lack in parental responsibility. Damn my functioning family!"

"Do you remember my Rage blackouts Cohen? Cuz I feel one coming."

"Okay okay."

Summer looked around and for the first time realized she was outside Seth's house standing next to Seth's pool. She couldn't remember how she got there but that wasn't anything new to her so she didn't give it much thought. Now she had to think about how she was going to get home.

Seth wanted nothing more, okay he wanted Summer more, but he also really wanted to go back to bed. He was tired the alcohol was still running through his blood and he felt like at any moment he was just going to pass out from exhaustion.

"I'm drunk." Summer started only to get cut off by Seth "Well Duh."

"Take me home Cohen I'm super late I know I was supposed to be home before the sun came up." She finished pointing out towards the horizon where Seth noticed the first rays of dawn poking through the clouds.

"What am I supposed to do? I am just as drunk, and I am home. I'm not getting I trouble just so you can get a ride home. You only live like four blocks away." ( A/N humor me I have no Idea and this just works out better)

"Fine. Then walk me."

Anna stared to screech inside Seth's head. All sorts of rules and sayings but all he could hear clearly was something about Magic the Gathering. Was he supposed to play Magic the Gathering with her now? Was that how he'd get her to kiss him?

Seth had not even noticed but he had started to follow Summer and they were now walking away from his house. Damn the alcohol he thought as he jogged to catch with Summer. For a small girl she was awfully fast.

When Summer heard Seth start to jog she started to run. She was having all these confusing thoughts in her head, about last night, about Coop, but mostly about Seth. But even she couldn't tell you why she started running.

Seth was confused, sure he was drunk but why was he suddenly scary. He quickened his pace to a run and called out Summer's name. 

Summer's mind finally taking control of her body stopped running instantly when she heard Seth call her name and froze. Seth Just was not prepared for this and could not help himself from running right into her. Seth colliding with Summer sent them both tumbling forward onto the pavement.

They both started to uproariously laugh. Neither really had an explanation except that they were drunk. Seth just did not seem to feel the pain from the large gash on his knee from hitting the pavement and Summer had yet to notice that she had twisted her ankle. 

After a few minuets of laughing, Seth picked Summer up and put her on his back. Remembering why he had carried her last night in the first place. 


	4. Hmmm a Shower!

**So everyone loves this story so I'm gonna keep going till people stop telling me they love it! Or stop giving me telling me anything at all (hint to review) **

Ryan was just getting out of the shower when it the music Hit his ears. He smiled at the thought of what was going on no doubt in his room. He could picture it perfectly. There was Marissa bouncing around spinning jumping up and down dancing like a crazed fan to a classic song. Sure Ryan wasn't a music buff but some bands were instinctive. Passed on through the womb, from mother to fetus along with all the other chromosomes. Quickly Ryan threw on a towel not bothering to really dry off and exited the bathroom.

He loved to watch Marissa dance. He loved to watch her when she didn't know he was there. And this song gave him the perfect cover; she loved it so much she wouldn't even notice him. Coming to rest just inside the room against the far wall Ryan watched Marissa. Alternating the crazed spinning and bobbing with classic eighties moves she must of picked up from the dance scene from the breakfast club. He was surprised to find her in her own jeans and one of his T-shirts.

You think you're gonna take her away  
With your money and your cocaine  
Keep thinkin' that her mind is gonna change  
But i know everything is okay

Marissa loved this song. She loved Tom petty. Just because she was angry didn't mean she couldn't have fun. People have facets and Tom Petty and this song had become almost a theme song for her lately. The up beat and cheerful beat was perfect for the crazy random dancing she loved to do when she was alone.

Ryan winced slightly at the pain in his head. She had to have the music turned all the way up! Damn she looks good He thought as she bent down and popped up her hair flying back and swinging with her movement.

  
She's gonna listen to her heart  
It's gonna tell her what to do  
She might need a lot of loving  
But she don't need you

Marissa Sang loudly screaming almost. Giddy with enjoyment she kept up he high energy dancing unaware of her audience.

Meanwhile Ryan was waiting for that perfect moment to let her know he was there. He just had to prepare for the inevitable onslaught that would follow. He slowly creeped up behind her as her favorite line came around

  
Buddy, you don't even know her

As she stood on her tipy toes waling her favorite line Ryan snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist Lifting her up and throwing her on to the bed. She shrieked from surprise and embarrassment as she realized Ryan had been watching her. 

Even embarrassed Marissa was cute Ryan thought then jumped on to the bed sending her still bouncing body to new heights.

She's gonna listen to her heart  
It's gonna tell her what to do  
She might need a lot of loving  
But she don't need you

As the last chorus rang out the two laid on the bed convulsing in laughter. Once he had calmed down Ryan propped himself up on his side and laid next to Marissa watching her lovingly. She laid next to him happy worry free giggling with her eyes squeezed shut. She gripped her side unable to calm herself.

Ryan waited patently for her to still. When she finally looked up she realized Ryan was still dripping wet. In fact he dripped right onto her.

"Your getting me all wet." Marissa complained playfully giving him a shove so he laid flat against the bed.

"Oh dirty talk is it!" He replied then as she started to laugh again raised up and shook his head like a dog spraying her with all the excess water still clinging to his dirty blonde strands. With his head so close to hers he took this opportunity to capture her lips. 

It wasn't a passionate kiss it wasn't a searing kiss it was light and lingering. Airy and playful as was their mood. He gentle touched his smiling lips to hers and rubbed back and fourth up and down teasing her till she chuckled opening her mouth wide against his. That was when Ryan pushed forward and captured her mouth his. Filling her mouth with his tongue instantly stilling her laughter.

And then she looks m e in the eye, says, "we gonna last forever,"  
And man, you know i can't begin to doubt it

Ryan and Marissa hadn't even noticed what song was playing but they both couldn't help but notice that lyric. Ryan put his hand in her hair and pulled her head closer, deeper into the kiss. He hand came down and gripped his shoulder pulling him down flat against him. 

Suddenly the music cut out and Ryan jumped up. Startled and remembering for the first time today that he was in nothing but a towel and lived in a room surrounded by windows. Standing at the stereo was a pale and groggy Seth.

"Didn't mom already talk to you two today. Now who's the Don Juan I ask?"

Marissa not thinking grabbed at Ryan trying to get up and yanked his towel off. Both Marissa and Seth screamed than began cackling with laughter. Ryan slide down quickly and grabbed the towel clenched in Marissa's fist. As Ryan ran from the room covering himself up Seth screamed

"You didn't have to show me Don Juan I knew he was there!"

"Your dead man!" Ryan shouted back as he got over the embarrassment alone in the bathroom.


	5. Geting ready for the party!

Ryan was on a ladder praying Seth would stop trembling and he would be safe. His head was barely on after last night but he could tell Seth was far worse than he was. Seth still looked green. Just then Kirsten passed the two of them and stopped to look at the banner they were hanging.

"Just a little higher Ryan, it's not even."

Ryan did his best to bit his tongue and keep the sarcastic comment from coming out. It had been a while since his last hang over and he was hoping it would be even longer till the next one. He had forgotten just how grouchy he could get. 

It didn't help though that he knew there was a talk coming about Marissa. A talk he had successfully avoided until today. But Kirsten catching Marissa in his cloth and still looking sleepy was the end of it. She knew and the TALK was on its way. But almost worse than that he was still embarrassed from his debut this afternoon. 

"Don't we have people that could do this." Seth said wearily but sounding bored. His head laid gently on the ladder not paying any attention to the still disoriented Ryan he was supposed to be steadying it for.

"Don't start Seth. I have already had about all I can stand form you today."

Kristen knew something was up. Seth was more tired than normal and had given her some stupid excuse when she found him sleeping on the couch. Not of a second did she believe he had fallen asleep in the pool house and tried to make it to his bed when he woke up in the middle of the night but had only made it to the couch. First off Marissa had fallen asleep in the pool house and if she believed Seth than she'd have to believe Ryan latter when he told her nothing had happened. Something had to happen, even if it was only sleeping Kirsten had caught them doing it was still unacceptable. 

Ryan finally secured the Banner and got off the ladder happy to be on the ground and done with his indentured servitude for the day. He walked over to Kristen who was putting the finishing touches on the hor duerves table moving platters nervously.

"I'm gonna go get dressed and clean up a little.' Ryan said not really stopping just walking by. He hoped he could get away with this and not have to talk to Kirsten for to long but Kirsten wasn't about to let him slide.

"Ryan can you wait a minuet." Kirsten said not looking at him keeping her focus on the trays of food in front of her. She was embarrassed to have this talk, and angry that Sandy hadn't done it the many times she had pestered him to since Marissa stated become such a frequent visitor of the pool house.

"Sure" Ryan said walking back over to the table and standing next to her, looking down and around trying to find an escape. Unfortunately the one time Seth's persistent talking could be helpful of course he was no where to be found.

"I know your 16 and nearly an adult." Kirsten started not knowing how much she needed to cover. She really didn't trust Dawn to have had this talk but not really wanting to get to deep into sex with Ryan. She felt horribly uncomfortable talking to Seth about it and Ryan being new didn't make it any easier to talk to him. "But your not an adult, and Sandy and I are responsible for you so we are trusting you to be responsible." She looked at him pointedly. "Especially when it comes to decisions about Marissa, and any other girl in the future. You can always come to Sandy or I with anything, no matter what. I'm afraid of being a 38 year old grandmother but not unwilling. Just be responsible and safe." 

Ryan was dumbfounded and horribly embarrassed. Did Kirsten really just say that or was this some weird dream. "I'm not do-"

"I trust you to be smart and safe. That's all I'm saying" Kirsten said than reached for Ryan's hand squeezing it reassuringly before walking off back towards the house. Just as Ryan turned to walk back he heard her shout across the deck "Oh and no more Co-ed slumber parties in the pool house. If for some reason she can't get back to Jimmy's we have a guest room and several couches she would be just as comfortable on."

Ryan didn't respond just nodded and walked back into his Pool house. Much to his surprise he found Seth laying in his bad passed out. Not wanting to wake up the poor hung over Seth he quickly grabbed his "party clothes" from his dresser and went off to the bathroom.

Seth heard Ryan come in and was glad when he realized Ryan wasn't gonna mess with him or bug him about not saving him from his mother. After Ryan was out of the room Seth slid further into the bed and crawled under the covers pulling the blanket up over his head and snuggling into the bed. Neither Seth nor Ryan heard when the pool door opened again. Ryan was busy washing the alcohol-tinged sweat from his face, and Seth, Seth was just dead to the world. Marissa snuck into the room and noticed the form lying bundled in the bed. 

Little hands tugged at the strings of her heart. She had been sure Ryan was well on his way to recovery when she had left to go home and get dressed for the party three hours ago. A little mortified and embarrassed but feeling better. The last thing she suspected was to come back and find he had regressed back to sleeping it off. Deciding/ quickly that despite the sympathetic sentimental urge she had felt immediately that Ryan was definitely milking it. She playfully bounded toward the bed. 

She jumped up on top of the form and stood over him not sure yet what she wanted to do. Kneeling down next to him she pinched his ass. Sending Seth shooting up 

"God! Mom I'm-"

Seth was interrupted though when Marissa started to scream. Marissa screaming Ryan heard and quickly ran from the bathroom. All the wrong thoughts running through his head. When he got into the main room and found Marissa still screaming kneeling on the bed next to a dazed and scared Seth he started to laugh.

He quickly went to her and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shhh Marissa God relax."

Kirsten heard the scream in the kitchen and went running toward the pool house. Just as she walked in he saw Ryan dressed in only his boxers holding a flailing Marissa and her son lying in bed red faced.

"I pinched Seth Cohen's ass! Marissa screamed sounding more like Summer than she ever thought she could.

All three teens looked at Kirsten then noticing she was in the room. 

"I don't want to know!" She exclaimed loudly obviously sick of coming in at the worst moments. "Seth go get ready for the party, Ryan finish getting dressed. Marissa come with me I need help in the kitchen." She then turned on her heal and walked away!

Ryan kept his hold on Marissa waiting until both the Cohens had left before nuzzling into her neck. Marissa sighed tilting her head slightly to give him better access.

"I thought he was you." She said trying to explain something he really didn't need or want an explanation for. The last person in the worlds he thought he's lose Marissa to was Seth. Hell if Julie and Caleb kept it up it would be incest.

"He's almost your nephew! I'm not worried we are not in deliverance." Marissa elbowed Ryan then in his stomach and twirled around before he could re capture her. This time instead of Teasing her he kissed her deeply. Expressing how much he had missed her in her few hours of absence.

"Your lucky I have a sense of Humor today." Marissa said into the kiss. "normally I would of walked out by now,"

"Yeah like you could walk away from me." Ryan smirked punctuating every word with a kiss.

"Well I could always just fire you, Pool boy!" 

At this Ryan shot her a mock intimidating glare and began tickling her. Marissa quickly escaped and ran out of the pool house though. Not wanting to be tickled or to have Kirsten come back looking for her.

Marissa saw Seth sitting at the kitchen table when she walked into the main house.

"So Seth it's normal for your Mom to wake you up like that!?! What kind of house is this!" She said mocking him, purposely reminding him of how Summer had teased him a few months ago about the same thing.

Seth just looked up at her with a questioning expression. "I think I've been spending to much time with Summer, I feel a rage blackout coming on."


	6. Lets get the party started

Okay so ummmm this whole drinking thing on the show has kinda gone from recreation to drama. I have been guilty of just about everything Marissa has done except opening bottles in a moving car I have decided to take Ryan's over-identifying and the whole alcoholic teen sub plott with a grain of salt! If you thin I should kill the story though cuz it's kinda not 'going with the show' just review and tell me! If you think I'm being to considerate of other peoples feelings review! If you think I'm an alcoholic that needs to go to therapy because I've snuck one to many drinks at tense family holiday functions or have drank till I've passed out review! Whatever you have to say just review! It makes me get a happy!

The party was in full swing. The guests were all well on their way to being hammered and Ryan found it hilarious. He had already been hit on by two of Sandy's new co-workers. Marissa though didn't think it was as funny as he did. In fact when the last one had grabbed his ass he was glad he intercepted Marissa before she had pummeled the drunken old lady.

It was Marissa's anger that had caused her to storm off towards the bar. Before Ryan could pry himself away from the women he saw her get a drink and walk off toward the pool house. The last thing he needed was Marissa drinking so he took off after her. 

When he got to the pool house he saw Marissa's glass sitting on the table mostly full and her bent down digging one of Ryan's sweaters out of his selves. Not realizing Marissa had actually made the drink herself he picked it up a downed it in one gulp. Choking as the last of it slide down his throat.

Marissa turned around when she heard Ryan choke and saw him standing there with her cup. Jumping across the bed at him she reached for the glass and threw it at him playfully when she found it was empty. 

"Hey! You drank last night!" She yelled pouting slightly

"What the hell was in that Marissa?" Ryan said feeling as though all of what ever he had just drank was going to come back up.

"My new boyfriend Jose Cuervo." She said with a matter of fact tone.

"Just tequila! He asked astounded. Sure she was a heavy drinker but she usually had vodka with something. Always mixed drinks, or shots not full glasses of straight hard liquor. And never tequila.

"No a splash of Sour Apple Pucker too." She said embracing him. He looked so cute when he was shocked.

"Fuck! " He exclaimed. He was no lightweight but he never drank tequila. And he had a feeling his first time trying it he probably didn't need to have drank a full glass of it.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure." Marissa said laughing. Ryan kissed her deeply. Marissa could taste the tequila on his tongue. She ran her tongue deeper into his mouth hoping to pick up enough of what was left in his mouth to at least get a dull tingle in her spine. Ryan pulled away though and left her craving him, and Tequila. 

"Hey if I get molested now by that old lady cuz I'm to drunk to fight her off it's your fault." 

Feigning anger Marissa got out of Ryan's arms and headed out of the pool house. But not before hitting him on the ass as she left. "From pool boy to Gigolo! You're really moving up in the world."

Seth sat next to his mom at a table just of the makeshift dance floor. He was pretending to listen to some boring story some boring man was telling the table but in truth he was starring at Summer. Summer had drunk about a bottle of Champaign by this point and had set up camp on the dance floor.

Kirsten had not seen Summer take the Champaign but was beginning to become suspicious and Seth could tell. She kept looking over at her. Kirsten was a little militant about underage drinking and so Seth knew that if he wanted Summer to be in good standing with his mom he had to get Summer out of there and now.

Seth quickly stood up excusing himself and made his way towards Summer. Summer was in her own world, gyrating and twirling to the basic chords of the cover band Kirsten had hired. Coming up behind Summer Seth put his hands on her waist to stop her. She didn't stop though she just backed herself into him and grinded against her.

"Ohhhh" Seth called out getting the attention of the people around him and quickly stepped back from Summer. She was making it hard for him to remain 'relaxed' and the last thing he needed at his dad's birthday party was to get excited.

He looked around and noticed that everyone around him was starring at him, and the gorgeous girl in front of him who was obviously vying for 'most likely to have her next dance partner be a pole' award. Which was not an image he knew she wanted to convey at a party full of all the most influential adults in Newport.

"Summer follow me." Seth whispered in her ear hoping to persuade her to leave the dance floor, "I wanted to introduce you to Captain Oats again."

Summer was so drunk she couldn't keep her eyes from crossing, but not to drunk to stop dancing. "But I want to dance!" Summer screeched at an inappropriate volume that got people's attention yet again.

"Okay we'll ask if you can dance with Captain Oats!" Seth said more enthusiastic then necessary hoping to infect her with the desire to get away from the adults.

Summer yelped and ran off the dance floor with Seth right behind her guiding her into the house and up to his room.

Ryan found himself still standing in the spot Marissa had left him in five minutes later when Sandy came in looking for him. He was trying to move he had been since Marissa left, but the tequila was kicking in and he was starting to feel the familiar numbness in his lips that seemed to have spread to his nose and his feet.

"Ryan!" Sandy exclaimed from the doorway. "You've been hiding long enough. Come with me I have to go talk to some of the Newpsie princesses before it gets to late and they are to drunk."

Ryan turned and looked at Sandy blankly but that was normal for him but then comanded himself to follow Sandy. When he got next to Sandy and tried to walk out the door Sandy slapped a hand down on Ryan's shoulder. This common gesture still came as a surprise to him and his barely balanced body.

Ryan stumbled slightly and ran into the doorframe. Quickly correcting himself and shaking his head Trying to clear the dizziness from his mind.

"Your acting weird." Sandy commented. "Did you have a fight with Marissa? Or something?"

"Or something." Ryan mumbled and followed Sandy into the crowds of people searching out the horrible clique Kirsten was remorsefully attached to.

Marissa saw the exchange between the two teens and the direction in which they ran off and were torn between what to do. She looked over to her left and saw Ryan teetering next to Sandy trying his best to appear sober and make it through the conversation he had been dragged into but she could tell he was moments away from drunken laughter and stumbling.

She could follow Summer who was always a riot when she was drunk or save her boyfriend from being found out! Oh the possibilities!


	7. Babysitting

Marissa Sprinted towards Ryan. He saw her running for him and suddenly became supremely nervous. He already had the feeling he was tipping to the left and Marissa scratching toward him wasn't helping. Marissa skidded to a stop and wrapped both her arms around Ryan's waist from behind. She placed her head on Ryan's shoulder and noticed the whole Newpsie clan along with Sandy starring at her.

"Oh sorry I um Just wanted to steal Ryan, Seth wants to show us his latest graphic novel." Marissa said as she began to pull Ryan back towards the house. She didn't look back at the group but Ryan did, and saw the confused and suspicious looks. When Ryan turned forward again and began to notice where they were going he got even more confused. 

Ryan saw he was standing in the kitchen and stopped suddenly. Marissa not expecting this stop was jerked back suddenly. Marissa Landed on her ass at Ryan's feet and began to giggle. She let go of Ryan's hand and held on to her side as she laughed.

This confused Ryan. He saw her fall and was sure she must be hurt but why was she laughing. He knelt next to her and in his most serious face with both his hands cradling her smirking face he said, "Marissa Hurt are you?"

Marissa just started busting out laughing at that point and Ryan shock his head, trying to straighten out his words "Are you hurt?" He said finally figuring out what he wanted to say.

"Fine am I, Yoda." Marissa said standing up and going to the fridge, still chuckling. She reached in and grabbed a large bottle of Merlot and began to head up the stairs after Seth and Summer. When she got to the top and realized Ryan wasn't behind her she sighed heavily. Placing the bottle down at the top of the stairs she went back down and found Ryan still sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Ryan" Marissa called in her most enticing singsong voice. Ryan looked up at her and smiled. He had not even realized that she had wanted him to follow. "Why don't you come with me to find Seth and Summer."

"Ummm Why don't you go find them and bring them to me. I don't think I can get up right now."

"Yes you can baby," Marissa cued as she walked closer to Ryan stooping down so her face was next to his. "Cuz if you do we can test out that 'studying naked' thing." Marissa raised as eyebrow at his and Ryan stood up.

The two of them walked up the stairs. Marissa laughed at Ryan who had to keep his head on the hall wall to keep upright.

Seth stood in the middle of his room and surveyed the damage. His bed was destroyed all the stuff was off his dresser and his new cologne was laying broken on the floor stinking up the room. Summer didn't seem to notice this though. She was in his closet right now twirling and grinding with imaginary people to imaginary music.

God was she hot was all Seth could think. He really didn't care about how long it would take to clean up his room or how bad his head hurt from the broken cologne bottle. He heard the door thrown open and a loud thud. Worried he was about to get caught with a drunk Summer in his trashed bed room He quickly shut the door to his walk in closet and toward the door. 

He was not expecting to find Ryan laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling muttering to himself and Marissa sitting Indian style between Ryan's spread legs laughing hysterically holding a bottle of Merlot.

Before Marissa could put the bottle to her lips Seth walked over and grabbed it from her. Marissa shot a death look up at his, pissed he had taken her alcohol away.

"If he's drunk, and She's drunk I can't baby sit them alone." Seth said exasperated at the situation. Before she could open her mouth to talk though Summer started banging and yelling in Seth's closet. 

Seth ran to the door throwing it open, removing Summer's support sending her tumbling out onto the floor. Seth chuckled at summer's disheveled appearance and bent down and picked her up. Once she was standing up right again Seth could see the innocent looking pout residing on her sexy lips.

She was a hottie he couldn't deny that. Even drunk and slightly unconscious she was a hottie. HE full out laughed at her pout and she crumpled against him. 

"I was scared Cohen. You locked me in the closet." 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to lock you in the closet."

"Aren't you supposed to be the one coming out of the closet.' Summer shot back recovering from her momentary laps in harshness.

While Seth was helping Summer out of the closet Ryan became slightly adventurous. He tried his hardest to pull Marissa up to him but couldn't reach her from where she sat. Marissa saw him reaching for her and just sat still for a second watching him stretch and grunt without ever lifting his back up off the ground. The futility of his movements just struck her as funny.

"M'issa " Ryan pleaded trying to get his hands on his girlfriend. His crazy sexy sober girlfriend. His girlfriend that found him hilarious now that he was to drunk to grab her. 

Marissa took pity on Ryan and crawled up his body coming to rest her full weight against his. She was resting against him and his warmth was stirring warmth in her that was pushing the idea of teasing him out of her mind and the idea of taking advantage of him in his drunken state replaced it. 

Ryan was letting his hands wander over Marissa without much thought, mainly because he couldn't manage to have much thought at the moment. His hands caressed her back her arms her ass all in an attempt to get her to wiggle a little. He really needed her to wiggle, even if it was just a little.

Marissa began kissing Ryan passionately. His hands were spurring her on and she had totally forgotten that she was laying half in half out of Seth's bedroom plain view. She began nibbling and sucking at Ryan's mouth. Ryan still in a drunken haze had one hand rapped up in her hair and the other pushing up the back of Marissa's shirt.

Tasting the alcohol in Ryan's mouth and his insistence prodded at Marissa. She could feel the need starting low in her abdomen and spreading through every nerve ending in her body. She quickly leaned up breaking the kiss reaching for the end of her shirt.

Ryan was about to protest when he saw her shirt come off stopped himself. She was so beautiful. Even intoxicated he couldn't believe she was willing to be with him. He would always be her's and she probably didn't even realize it. Marissa started unbuttoning Ryan's shirt and he couldn't lift a hand to help her even if he wanted he was to entrance by her body. She was wearing a pink and gold bra that seemed to shine.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned and his wife beater was pulled up Marissa leaned down and slid her body up Ryan's. He hissed in appreciation, engorged at the feeling of her skin on his and began to kiss her at an almost violent intensity, but Marissa was happy that his need matched her own, and gave as good as she got. 

"Holy Shit!" Rang out through the hall way and Marissa shot up quickly spinning around only to find herself face to face with Sandy.

"Mr. Cohen!" Marissa exclaimed just as loud as he had.

"Marissa what?" Sandy couldn't even finish his sentence he turned around and began to shake his head. Confused about his response to her she quickly shifted than realized that she was topless, and between Ryan and the air conditioning was making even more exposed.

"Oh God" she exclaimed again turning around to see Ryan had ran crawled off into Seth's room and Seth was standing in the doorway suppressing a grin.

She shot him a death stare and then began looking around for her top. She couldn't find it on the floor then saw Seth start to spin it around his finger. She quickly grabbed it and put it on. 

Sandy began talking before she was dressed but made sure not to turn back around. "I was just wondering if you guys were okay, you ran off k-kind of suddenly. But you're obviously doing fine." Sandy said and began to practically run back down the stairs.

"Hmmm" Seth said looking Marissa up and down. "Trying to seduce Ryan and my dad at the same time? Oh the gossip that will run rampant tomorrow. 

Before Marissa could respond she heard who she thought was Ryan singing a little to loudly.

"St. Paul in his letter to the Ephesians 

Said it came to me upon a mid night clear

I've finished writing all of my gospels

Now All I seem to want . . . 

Is Sex and beer"


	8. Dead Weight

A/n Okay I know I have become as bad as I could be at this updating thing! Really it's not by choice I have all these idea's but no time to get them out! We have to be patient with me I know it sucks cuz I hate when I have to wait for updates, Not that I've gotten to read any stories for like a month! Anyway I just transferred into Art school and everything is so time consuming I've even given up sleep! But don't fret the stories not dead its just being held captive by my higher education!

"Marc Anthony Looked down on Cesar's body

And said friends Roman's Countryman Lend me your ears

I have not come here to praise Cesar.

I came here For Sex and Beer!"

Ryan was standing in the middle of Seth's trashed room while Summer danced around him singing at the top of his lungs. He stopped singing long enough to Drink from the bottle of Merlot the babysitters had forgotten in their teasing of each other.

"Charles Dickens gave us Great Expectations

Shakespeare gave us Hamlet and King Lear

Tolckeski gave us crime and Punishment

Who the hell is gonna give us Sex and Beer!"

Ryan turned and saw Marissa and his face lit up. Ryan stumbled over summer's gyrating form and slid into Marissa. He leaned into her putting his mouth right next to her ear. Then in his loudest whisper asked, "Are you gonna give me sex? Or Beer?"

Seth couldn't help but crack up while Marissa turned bright red. Summer heard the comment and fell over laughing. "At least it won't be awkward or painful!" Summer screamed in between her fits of giggling.

Confused Ryan turned and looked at Summer. He wasn't sure what she was talking about. Marissa's head rolled back and she sighed heavily. Seth could sense the tension Marissa was now directing towards Summer and decided it would be best if it ended now. 

"Now Now Sunshine," Seth spoke to Summer, "There is no need to give my sister in law a hard time by confusing her inebriated boyfriend. Not that she does not know how to handle horny drunken boys. Marissa didn't I see Horny drunken boy handling listed as an extracurricular activity in last years year book"

Marissa turned to Seth and stuck her tongue out at him. She didn't need to deal with this. With one hand pulling the confused but humming Ryan and the other grabbing the bottle of Merlot off Seth's floor Marissa Jetted out of Seth's trashed bedroom and began to head down to the beach.

It took Ryan and Marissa longer then usually to actually reach an area of the beach that wasn't directly visible from the party because Ryan kept stumbling over himself and they had to use the pathway in Marissa's backyard to avoid being noticed.

"I think we're alone now." Marissa said when the noise from the party had become a faint murmuring.

"Doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound." Ryan began to sing

Marissa wasn't sure what had gotten into him, he usually wasn't a musical drunk, but Summer had been so musical she figured it had been infectious.

"I don't know what's gotten into you." Marissa commented as she opened the bottle of Wine and began to drink. "You are so happy today."

Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa and slurred suggestively into her hair. "I'm always happy with you."

Marissa rolled her eyes and melted all at the same time. He was drunk, but sweet and she would never get over that combination. Ryan leaning so heavily on her was making it hard for her to stay upright so she gently separated herself from him and lowered herself into the sand. Ryan followed less graefully landing in a heap mostly on her lap. 

Marisa pushed Ryan off of her and he eventually settled himself into a normal position in the sand next to her. After taking another generous swig of wine she settled the bottle into the sand and crawled onto Ryan's lap so she was straddling him. 

"Where were we?" Marissa asked as she leaned foreword about to kiss Ryan.

"On the Cohen's floor!" Ryan responded excitedly.

"Oh just shut up Ryan ." Marissa squealed with laughter as she closed the final inches of Separation between their lips. Marissa pressed her mouth into Ryan's which was just a split second behind due to the alcohol he was still under the effects of. Ryan having caught up Pushed his tongue into Marissa's wet wine flavored mouth. The soft yielding flesh his tongue touched stirred desires deep with in him.

Marissa was a little surprised when Ryan's hands aggressively pulled her body against his. His force and her momentum threw the two down into the sand. What normally would of made the two laugh didn't dent the dense fog of passion and arousal Ryan had inspired in Marissa.

When Marissa removed her top Ryan couldn't do anything put pull her down to him again and devour her with kisses. Ryan's kisses were getting so impassioned that it made the tingling Marissa have to struggle to remove Ryan's shirt. But once they were gone and the two were pressed skin to skin Ryan hissed in satisfaction. Before starting to kiss over her check to her ear then down her neck. He nibbled and bite at her throat and shoulders whispering her name and moaning from satisfaction. 

Marissa was surprised about how pleasurable it was to hear Ryan in the throws of passion. To hear him losing control was touching her almost as deeply as his kisses. Perhaps it was this deep arousal that made her allow Ryan's hands to travel down to her pants. 

Ryan was not thinking sat all. All he could do was feel he felt Marissa's nearly nude chest pressed against his nude chest. He felt her skin against his tongue. Felt her ragged breathing as his hands slid down her sides to the fly of her pants. He Felt the world start to spin as his fingers struggled with the button,.

Marissa was so excited she could hardly believe this was happening. She was about to let Ryan go father then he had ever gone on a public beach. The fact that they could get caught excited her alcohol clouded mind. She felt her breath catch in her chest as Ryan's Fingers started to pull her zipper down.

Ryan was trying to get Marissa's pants undone and the beach to stop spinning all at once. Marissa stopped kissing Ryan when she realized his lips had stopped moving though his hands kept pulling at her zipper. She leaned in neck to his ear and whispered his name. Once Ryan's name had escaped her lips Ryan's body relaxed and he stopped playing with the Zipper of her pants. 

Marissa sat up while she said, "I didn't mean you should … Stop." Marissa looked at Ryan and got nervous Ryan was lying flat on his back his arms at his side his eyes closed. Ryan had passed out, in the middle of the most arousing make out session of Marissa's young life. Marissa smiled and collapsed against Ryan's limp form. Aroused and disappointed Marissa still saw the humor in the situation. Just as Marissa was about to reach for the bottle of wine when her cell phone started to go off in her pocket.

"Ugh" Marissa moaned as she reached into her pants pocket and grabbed her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Marissa" Seth's hushed and frantic voice said on the other line of the phone.

"Yeah Seth!" Marissa said a little testy 

"I need you to get Summer out of my house! The party's over and I told my parents she had already left and that you and Ryan were going for a walk. Dude she can't stay here all night!"

"Ryan is passed out!" 

"Damn it!"

"I have an Idea!" Marissa exclaimed. 'If I can't get him to wake up and drag his own ass back to the house I'll call Luke." Marissa didn't wait for a response she just hung up the phone and began to shake than less then gently.

Seth hung up the phone and looked at the still spinning Summer. He just didn't know what to do with her for the next hour or so.


End file.
